


Bubble Baths

by WistfulGhostWriter



Series: Cabenson Chronicles: Nothing But The Fluff [6]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WistfulGhostWriter/pseuds/WistfulGhostWriter
Summary: A fluffy bath time interlude with our two favorite ladies and their little bundle of joy.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Alexandra Cabot
Series: Cabenson Chronicles: Nothing But The Fluff [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107371
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Bubble Baths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexlovesolivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexlovesolivia/gifts).



> Dedicated to alexlovesolivia to in hopes that it helps with the baby feels!

Olivia sighed as she folded another tiny pink onesie, smiling at the piles of little pink socks and burp rags that laid on the coffee table. She had (finally) finished that last of the laundry while Ellie took a little nap. The past few months had certainly been a whirlwind of dirty diapers, sleepless nights, and little moments of bliss with the baby, and though they were both exhausted, Olivia wouldn’t have had it any other way, and she knew Alex felt the same. 

Now they had both returned to work, and as much as it pained Alex to say it, Olivia knew that her wife had been anxious to get back. There was no doubt in Olivia’s mind that Alex wanted to be home with Ellie as much as possible, but they both agreed that Alex belonged in the courtroom, and being cooped up at home during maternity leave had begun to give her cabin fever.

And so, with Alex back in the office, it was Olivia’s day to do the chores and make dinner and watch Ellie, which of course was the best part. Olivia would never tell Alex, but she loved having her daughter to herself and she had a sneaking suspicion her wife felt the same. 

As if knowing she was being thought of, soft babbling came through the monitor on Olivia’s hip and the brunette smiled to herself as she stood and made her way to the nursery to find a wide-eyed Ellie with her tiny fist in her mouth, her legs kicking happily.

“Hello my love, hello sweet girl. Did you have a nice nap?” Olivia cooed at her daughter, her chest filling with warmth at Ellie’s responding babbles and dimpled smile. She reached down, scratching gently at Ellie’s tummy, immediately reacting when Ellie reached for her with open arms. She lifted her daughter gently from the crib, inhaling that signature baby smell of powder and lotion and sleep as she pressed a kiss to Ellie’s soft cheek. 

She pressed a hand against Ellie's diaper, noting the weight. “I think you need a new diaper, baby,” Olivia announced as she made her way over to the changing table. “Let’s get you cleaned up so that we can take a bath, how does that sound? And then, we can go surprise Mommy at work with lunch.” Olivia grinned as Ellie replied with a soft ‘ma-ma-ma-ma’. It had been her newest “word” and had made them coo and fawn and ‘aww’ all over her when she had first said it. 

“That’s right baby! We’re going to go see Mommy,” Olivia said happily as she rid Ellie of her dirty diaper and laid her back in her crib so that she could collect what they needed for their bath. She popped into the bathroom, turning the shower to the hottest setting before stripping out of her clothes and wrapping herself in her robe, and then returning to collect Ellie.

“Alright my sweet girl, bath time,” Olivia announced, lifting Ellie from the crib and cradling her against her chest. “You and I are gonna relax a little, does that sound good my love?” she asked, kissing Ellie’s head tenderly as she walked back into the steamy bathroom. 

Shutting off the shower, Olivia filled the tub halfway, pouring in a few drops of Ellie’s body wash before setting Abbi in the baby bouncer they kept in the bathroom and slipping out of her robe. Testing the bathwater with her hand, Olivia dimmed the lights slightly, silently thanking Alex for convincing her that a dimmer in the bathroom was totally necessary, before turning back to lift Ellie from her chair and carefully step into the tub. 

“Here we go sweetheart,” she said, slowly lowering herself onto the edge of the tub before cautiously sliding into the water. She laid Elli on her thighs, knees bent and steady as she reached for the small plastic container and washcloth she had set on the side of the tub. 

“Does the water feel good baby?” Olivia cooed, pouring the warm water over Ellie’s body, smiling when her daughter cooed and gurgled in response. She wet the washcloth, tenderly making her way across Ellie’s skin before rinsing her off again. “You’re gonna be so nice and clean when we go see Mommy baby, and you’re gonna smell so good. She’s gonna love it.” 

“Yes, I will.” 

Olivia immediately turned at the sound of her wife’s voice, smiling brightly when she caught sight of Alex leaning against the doorway, her own tender smile curling those pink lips Olivia loved so much. “Alex, hi! What are you doing home so early?” 

Alex pushed off the doorway, slipping out of her blazer before making her way further into the bathroom. “I had all my arraignments scheduled for early this morning, and thanks to being able to work from home, my paperwork is all but done,” Alex replied with a smile, sitting on the edge of the tub before leaning forward to press a kiss, first to Ellie’s forehead and then to Olivia’s lips. She pulled away briefly and added: “I brought what was left with me, which means I get to spend the rest of my day with my favorite girls.” 

Olivia grinned, humming happily into the second kiss Alex gave her, leaning forward slightly when she felt Alex begin to pull away, not wanting the loving contact to end just yet, reeling in Alex’s happy sigh. 

Ellie’s squeal and waving arms made them separate, both chuckling softly as they turned their attention to their daughter. “Someone feels left out,” Alex said with a wide smile, pressing a playful kiss to Ellie’s nose before bopping it gently with her finger, making Ellie break into another series of squeals and giggles, reaching for Alex’s finger and grasping it in a tiny fist as Olivia resumed washing her. 

Once she was done, Alex reached for Ellie’s towel and scooped her out of Olivia’s arms, nuzzling her cheek as she said: “Why don’t you finish your bath and I’ll make us some lunch?” Olivia grinned, turning on the faucet and filling the tub with much hotter water as she added some of their own bubble bath liquid to the now steaming water. “ _ You’re  _ going to cook?” she teased lightly, sinking further into the water with a content hum. 

“Oh, you’re a riot,” Alex quipped back, though she was smiling and turned to Ellie. “You’re mother’s hilarious isn’t she Ellie Rose?” Turning back to Olivia, she quirked a brow and added: “This from the woman who ate three servings of the pasta I made the other night.” 

Olivia chuckled at the memory of passing out from a carb coma on the couch, opening her eyes and putting on her sweetest smile. “That pasta was delicious, wouldn’t be a bad idea for lunch.” 

“Nope, you’ve lost your pasta privileges because you were being mean,” Alex teased with a chuckle. Olivia watched happily as her wife laid Ellie out on the changing mat they had in their bathroom, slathering their daughter in that lotion they both loved the smell of before putting on a fresh diaper. “Only nice people like Ellie get my cooking. Isn’t that right munchkin?” 

Ellie replied with a gurgle, kicking her legs and waving her arms happily in the way she loved to as of late. “So if I’m nice do I get pasta?” Olivia asked with a chuckle, rolling her eyes affectionately when Alex met her gaze with a suggestive grin. 

“Depends on what being ‘ _ nice _ ’ entails Detective,” Alex replied with a jaunty wink before turning back to finish dressing Ellie. When she was done, Alex lifted their daughter into the air with a smile, blowing a raspberry into her tummy that earned a rambunctious series of giggles from their little girl. “Alright my love, let’s go make some lunch. Bye Mommy!” 

“Hey Lex,” Olivia called out, tilting her head back as the blonde turned toward her once more. 

“Yeah, baby?” 

Olivia felt her heart swell as she took in the sight of her wife holding her little girl, two sets of the most beautiful blue eyes focused on her. “I love you.” 

And the smile Alex offered in reply quite literally lit up the room, filling Olivia’s chest with warmth. 

“I love you too, Liv.” 

As Alex turned to leave again, Olivia spoke once more, smiling as she closed her eyes and rested her head against the edge of the tub. “Oh, and Lex?” 

“Yes?” 

Olivia’s smile grew into a grin. “I want extra cheese on my pasta.”


End file.
